Gloomy Sunday
by La-Petit-Aviateur
Summary: Fifth in the Absolution Series: Christine deals with the grief of knowing the Phantom is gone. Dark! Song by Heather Nova


This is by far the darkest piece I've attempted (hence the teen rating. Sorry kiddies!) but it's what the song called for. Dare I say I share a common problem with our favorite Opera Ghost in being a slave to music? Waiting for the punjab now… But in this story Christine is living alone and grieving after finding some horrible news. Here we go!

"Gloomy Sunday" 

The faintest light of morning leaked from between the drapes, the only indication of the passing of time. Still Christine sat lifeless on the divan, caring nothing for everything around her. She was exhausted but sleep was the last thing from her mind. All she could dwell on was yesterday's news and how wretched she felt. She looked the image of sorrow personified. Her hair was disheveled, she had wrung wrinkles in her skirts with her hands and the tears that still stained her cheeks had long run dry. Somewhere outside church bells announced the start of Sunday Mass but she couldn't bring herself to even think of moving. Perhaps she could find comfort in the dark as she once did what felt like forever ago.

Sunday is gloomy 

_**My hours are slumberless**_

_**Dearest the shadows**_

_**I live with are numberless**_

Her eyes drifted back to the offending paper that she must have read for the hundredth time. _"The Phantom of the Opera Found Dead"_ screamed at her on the front page. It couldn't be true but the details seemed too coincidental to be denied. The black cloak. The disfigured face. The supposed opium overdose, drugs still in hand. All these found less than a block from the Opera Populaire. She had waited so long to find some evidence of him but this was the last thing she wanted.

Little white flowers 

_**Will never awaken you**_

_**Not where the black coach**_

Of sorrow has taken you 

She felt responsible for all of it. She tried to right her wrongs, searching for him, leaving the De Chagney Manor for this tiny apartment to be closer to the Opera House, leaving letter after letter for him if he ever returned. Despite her efforts she had still failed him. She never should have let him command her to go. In leaving him she condemned him to death. All was lost. He was gone and there would be nothing that could bring him back.

Angels have no thought 

_**Of ever returning you**_

_**Would they be angry**_

_**If I thought of joining you?**_

Gloomy Sunday 

For the first time in hours she stirred. She looked around at her tiny flat enveloped in darkness. All she wanted was to shut out the light and hide from the cruel world outside. Was this how he felt? If so she pitied him more now than ever.

Gloomy is Sunday In shadows I spend it all 

She never wanted to venture outside again. She could only think of the loss of her angel. She would do anything to see him again. She couldn't go on thinking of what she had done. It was then that the idea came to her.

My heart and I 

_**Have decided to end it all**_

She would be with him again. She didn't care for her own salvation at this point. Why should she go to heaven if she sent the one who loved her to hell? In death they could be together as only he knew they were meant to be.

Soon there'll be candles 

_**And prayers that are sad, I know**_

She thought of the only family she ever knew. Surely Madame Giry and Meg would be grief-stricken. And what would Raoul think? She hoped that they wouldn't mourn her too greatly. After all, she was going exactly where she wanted.

Let them not weep 

_**Let them know that I'm glad to go**_

She stood on shaky legs and walked to the kitchen. She slowly slid a drawer open and gingerly selected a medium length knife. She wished she had the strength to do the deed. Hopefully she wouldn't have to wait too long for it to be over.

Death is no dream 

_**For in death I'm caressing you**_

With trembling hands she turned the point towards her abdomen. Suddenly her mouth went dry. She silently asked her father for forgiveness. Her heart was in her throat as she held the blade poised and ready to plunge into herself. "I'm coming, love."

With the last breath Of my soul I'll be blessing you Gloomy Sunday 

The sound of shattering glass and the sudden rush of bright morning light stole her attention away from her efforts. Before she could scream a dark shape was upon her. Her wrist was grabbed in a grip that would leave bruises and the knife clattered to the floor. She looked up at her assailant with wide eyes and was afraid to believe what she saw. "Angel?"

_**Dreaming**_

_**I was only dreaming**_

"Christine, what were you about to do?!" She clutched at Erik's face to assure herself he was real while he thought of what could have happened if he would have looked in the window a moment later. She hugged him fiercely and he briefly found himself clueless in how to respond. She thought she had cried her tears dry but tears poured anew. He placed his hands on her back and dared to rest his cheek on the top of her head as she continued to sob.

I wake and I find you asleep In the deep of my heart 

_**Dear**_

She began to calm down and he found enough courage to lace his fingers through her hair. Her voice was so small when she spoke. "How?" "I heard the Vicomte was searching for you and had to find out if you were safe." Her eyes met his and he could still see the fear in them. "But the body?" "An unfortunate drunk I used to provide the evidence. I had to be sure no one would come looking for me after you went missing." For the first time in what felt like ages she smiled.

Darling I hope that my dream Never haunted you 

But just as quickly the smile fell. "What did I almost do?" She placed her forehead on his chest and reveled in the feeling of his pleasantly quick heartbeat. Almost in synch they said, "I'm sorry." His eyes caught hers again and he could see they were searching, pleading. She wet her lips in hesitation. "I love you."

My heart was telling you 

_**How much I wanted you**_

His heart swelled. Surely he heard her wrong. But she stood on her tip-toes and placed her lips on his. It was a chaste kiss but it told him all he needed to know. For a moment he held her a little tighter and then released her. He could see she was smiling, cheeks flushed. Even in this bedraggled state she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He grabbed her hand and paused to ask, "Is there anything you wish to take with you?" Her smile widened. "Only you." He led her away from the apartment, through the quiet streets, content to follow each other anywhere.

Gloomy Sunday 

_Fin._

Oh my gosh, so ANGSTY!! And I almost felt bad about writing something so morbid but it just begged me to do it. Besides, our characters are FINALLY reunited. Yay! I think there's one more to go. Thank you!


End file.
